


Siblings

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father’s death, Lily returns to pack up her old room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

Lily spread out and let her feet dangle off the end of her childhood bed. She eyed the bits of paint curling at the corner of the ceiling a moment before picking up her wand and muttering ‘Reparo’. She watched as they flattened out and the cracks disappeared. 

‘If only it were always so easy,’ she thought.

She propped herself up by leaning back on her elbows and looked at the chaos that surrounded her. Boxes lay open on every available flat surface. Most were only half full, their soon to be contents still in drawers, in the closet or strewn about the floor. There were piles of clothes, robes and books, separated into to those that she wanted to take with her, those that she was giving away and those that she still wasn’t sure what to do with. 

‘Oi, Lil!’

Lily jumped at the roar of Sirius’ voice but didn’t move from her place on the bed. ‘Top of the stairs, second door on the right!’ she yelled back.

She watched as Sirius entered and smirked at the state of her room. ‘Right mess you’ve got here.’ He then crossed over to her, carefully weaving through the piles, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

‘Wouldn’t have thought you’d left this much behind.’

Lily shrugged. ‘Didn’t need most of it. Mostly outgrown clothes, old books and such. I’m surprised Petunia didn’t have my father get rid of this stuff after I moved out.’

‘Speaking of the banshee, where is she? I was expecting to be greeted by her usual glare.’

Lily shrugged again. ‘She was here earlier to take the last of my father’s things to some charity shop. Not sure if she is coming back or not.’

Sirius nudged her and she slid over, letting him lay down next to her. She curled into him and rested her head on his outstretched arm while he ran his fingers through her hair. She wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, but eventually Sirius stirred.

‘My arm’s gone all funny.’

She laughed and moved her head to one of the pillows. Once she was settled, Sirius returned to combing her hair with his fingers.

She looked over at him and noticed the dark circles that ringed his eyes. ‘Any new news on your brother?’ she asked.

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. Lily reached over and pushed some of his hair behind his ear. After a moment he opened his eyes and kissed her forehead again.

‘So should we get these boxes packed and out of here before my luck ends and that wretched sister of yours shows up and causes me to go deaf from her incessant screeching? Or worse, your addled boyfriend arrives and hexes me for sharing a bed with you?’

Lily tried to scowl at him but instead ended up laughing. She turned over and swung her legs over the side of the bed, then stood and offered him her hand.

‘I can’t have that. If word got out, I’d be left with a whole lot of explaining to do to that Prophet columnist who seems rather fond of writing about you.’

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her but took her hand anyway. She squeezed it tight once before pulling him up and directing him towards the nearest stack of packing.


End file.
